The present invention relates to a switching device for a universal serial bus interface, and more particularly to an electronic switching device that can connect a plurality of device each having a universal serial bus interface, so as to share related resources.
All of the conventional switching devices for a universal serial bus (USB) interface are mechanical switching devices. The switching action of the mechanical switching device is a kind of sequential switching, therefore, when the switch passes the intermediate unrelated connection points, the related electronic signal will cause unrelated devices to operate, even though the connection time is very short. When the switching between related devices is very fast, the related devices may not operate accurately.
Furthermore, a mechanical switching device is apt to form the disconnection problem, and sometimes is not very easy to twist/turn.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic switching device for a universal serial bus interface, such that when enabling the switch sequentially to select a related device, due to a delay signal generator design the intermediate devices will not operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic switching device for a universal serial bus interface, so as to replace the conventional mechanical switching device to avoid the disconnection problem, and the twist/turn problem.